


thank you..

by maskie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Summary: Connor stumbles upon a crying Gavin and comforts him.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 20





	thank you..

Gavin felt incredibly nauseous as he let out choked sobs in a stall of the empty DPD restroom. Even when he heard the door open, he couldn't help but continue sobbing into his hands. In fact, he cried harder. It hurts.. Everything _hurts._

'Detective Reed?' Connor's soft voice was accompanied by slow, approaching footsteps. 'Are you all right?' His voice was so soft, so as to not alarm the detective.

Usually, Gavin would retort with some smart-ass response like 'the fuck do you think?' but instead his breath was shaky as he spoke with an unsteady voice, 'N-No.' His voice was so small. Reluctantly, he opened the stall door and looked at Connor, shame and embarrassment burning on his cheeks for the android to see him like this.

Connor held a black coffee and handed it to the detective. 'I thought you might need this.'

Surprised and caught off guard, Gavin felt a warmth in his heart that he wanted to dismiss because this was a **robot.** And he's scared of robots, but.. He hesitantly took the coffee and he smiled a small soft smile at Connor. 'Thanks..'

'You're welcome,' Connor nodded softly.

He sipped on the hot coffee before asking, 'Why are you so nice to me when I'm such an asshole to you?' It was a genuine question. He really wanted to know.

'I like your company, Detective,' admitted Connor sincerely. 'You're very good at what you do. And I believe that everyone deserves respect. I don't think you're an _asshole,_ Detective.'

Gavin shook his head and burst out with a smile, 'Never heard _you_ swear before! Damn.' He chuckled.

Connor looked down at the floor with a nervous smile. 'I'm not really supposed to, as it isn't professional, but since we aren't around, let's say, civilians or other employees, um..' Connor stumbled a little bit with his words. He looked up into Gavin's beautiful green eyes. 'What I mean to say is, I'm comfortable swearing around you. Even if you might not think it, Detective Reed, you're a good person.'

Gavin felt his heart stop at that last sentence and took one big sip out of his coffee, a shocked expression on his face as he stared at Connor, disbelieving. 'I.. Thank you.' He smiled nervously.

Gavin stepped out of the stall. 'Thanks for being here, Connor.' Strangely enough, he felt his heart skip a beat. He felt a warmth in his chest, in his heart as he nervously looked at the android detective.

'You're welcome!' Connor smiled brightly.


End file.
